Seta Sojina
by Lone Effortz
Summary: If Persona 3 can have a female protagonist, then so can Persona 4!
1. Chapter 1

...Damn it.

My parents are such workaholics. Their work is always hopping me from place to place. I can never settle down, really. This time though, they're going abroad. And they're leaving me in the care of my uncle on my mother's side of the family for a year.

Apparently they live in a small rural town outside of the city. It's called Inaba, which is also where my mother grew up from. Hard to believe my mother, a country girl who used to be so carefree when she was younger, would be sucked into the world of corporation and business.

Heh heh...Funny.

...Looks like I'm the only passenger aboard this train.

It's so quiet that it's actually kinda nice. Better than hearing police sirens and people cursing outside my window, I'll say. But I wonder what the country life will be like? It's no hustle and bustle of the big city, that's for sure. So, I'll probably be bored for the most part. At least I still have my computer so I can play some MMORPG if the country life gets too dull. Too bad that _Innocent Sin Online _game shut down a year ago. I really liked it.

Strange...I'm usually not this tired...I can barely keep my eyes open...

...I guess I'll just take a nap...right now...

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

...Wasn't I just on a train a few seconds ago? Wait, this is a dream. There's no point in trying to figure things out. Just go with the flow. Still...I don't normally dream about being in a velvet colored limousine, outside covered by a thick fog, in the company of a bizarre-looking man with bloodshot eyes and a really long nose. There was also a blond woman, who was sitting by his side, with a book in her lap, and her eyes closed, but I'm more worried about the man talking than her.

"Ah...It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny..." He chuckled mysteriously. "My name is Igor...I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Well, at least he has manners.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..."

So...This isn't a dream? It's out of this world? Whoa...

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter...It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

I suppose I should be questioning this...but I'm not.

"Now then...Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Oh right...My name...

"My name is...Seta Sojina."

If I had been a boy, my parents would have just called me Soji. No need to wonder what my parents would have named me had I not been born a girl.

"Hm...I see." He nodded his head. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

He held his hand over the small round table in front of him. A blue light formed underneath and a stack of cards appeared. I have to admit that was pretty awesome.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

If I can believe the magic you just did right now, then sure, I believe in fortune telling. With a wave of his hand, the cards spread out in the form of a hexagon. Cool trick.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." Another chuckle from him."Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

He flipped a card over.

"Hm...The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

So trouble is coming with me to Inaba? Well, that stinks. I know I don't want to be bored, but I don't want my life to be threatened for something interesting to happen.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." Another flip of the card revealed a picture of a full moon. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'...Very interesting indeed."

...I don't know what to make of that.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Sigh...Whatever.

"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny...If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

Thanks, I guess...

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you."

Oh, right. I forgot she was even here. So quiet, this woman is.

"This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." He told her name.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

Such clearness in her voice...I find that admirable. I turn my attention back to Igor, who looked back at me as well.

"We shall attend to the details another time."

He bowed his head slightly.

"Until then, farewell..."

* * *

And I'm back on the train. Man, what a weird dream...But was it really?

_"Attention. We will be arriving at the Yasoinaba station in just a few minutes. Please stay away from the doors until the train has come to a complete stop."_

...I'm thinking about it too much. It was just a dream, nothing more. All those crazy RPG games are getting to my head. I grabbed my bags and got out of the train. Wow, this station is just as empty as the other one I just left. The only difference is that it's concrete, not steel, that I'm standing on. Anyways, my uncle is probably waiting for me outside. Better not keep him waiting.

Leaving the station, I took a quick look around me. It's amazing how different this place is compared to the city...

"Hey! Over here!"

That must be my uncle. Looks like I got a little cousin judging by the cute little girl he had hugging his leg. I walked over to the two. As soon as I walked up to him, he held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook it. Hey, that rhymed.

"Well, you're more pretty in person than in your photo."

Lies. My natural gray hair makes me look more freaky than pretty. Plus, I don't even smile in my photos. It feels so wrong doing so.

"Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you."

"Nice to meet you, Dojima-san." Ah, my formal habits are still sticking, even with family.

"Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know."

Of course I wouldn't remember, Uncle. I was little miss drools a lot back then.

"This here's my daughter." He nudged the little girl forward. "Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

"...Hi" She quickly retreated back behind her dad. So cute.

Dojima chuckled, "What are you so shy for?"

That remark earned him a slap to the ass. Ha ha, that was funny! After that little event, we got into his car and drove off. I just stared out the window, watching the houses that pass me by. They all looked so old fashion. Of course, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"As usual, your dad and ma are workaholics. Must be rough coming out to the countryside like this for one whole year."

"I'm used it." I really am. It doesn't really anger me anymore as it should be.

"Well, in our house there is only Nanako and I, so it's a good thing for us that you came. You can think of us as one big family, so feel free to do whatever you want."

"Thank you very much. Please take care of me." Ugh, too formal. Gotta break through this...somehow.

"Ah, you're being too formal. See, Nanako is shivering right now."

Wait, what? Shivering? I look to see and...She's not shivering. She wants to do her business. In the bathroom.

"I'll repeat it again. While you're here, treat us like we're family."

...

"What's wrong, Nanako?"

He finally noticed. Took him long enough.

"Oh, you need to use the toilet?"

_**Thwack!**_

"Ouch!"

...

I think I'll like it here.

* * *

Hello, people, Lone Effortz here. This here is a story I abandoned a long time ago. So I decided, hey, maybe I should give it another shot and see if I can succeed this time around? Anyways, hope you'll read and enjoy it. I did the best I could.

That's it, I guess. I'll see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

We decided to stop by a gas station along the way so that Nanako wouldn't have to hold it in anymore. Judging by the various shops in the area, I'd say this was the market district. A place like this in the city was usually packed, but here there were only like five or six people walking around in the afternoon, a time where teens like me rush out of school with their friends to hang out or buy the latest thing.

...Except I don't do any of those things. I guess that makes me a freak.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" The Attendant came out to greet us.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked his daughter.

Nanako nodded his head. Boy, me and her really grow up under different circumstances. Whenever I had to go to a bathroom in public when I was a kid, my mother would always come with me because she was afraid that I might get kidnapped. And she was right. A man did try to kidnap me, but I know where it hurts most in a man. Critical hit to the nads! Yeah!

Getting out of the car, I stretched out. Ever after I got here, all I've been doing is sitting around.

"It's in the back, to your left." The Attendant told Nanako. "You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

Very funny, but everyone knows that you don't hold your chopsticks right. I mean, I've been holding chopsticks with my left ever since I was a little kid. You're not gonna tell me I've been doing it the wrong all this time, right?

...Right?

"Are you taking a trip?" The Attendant asked Dojima, making short conversation.

"No, we just went to pick her up." Dojima nodded to me, where I promptly waved my hand. "She just moved here from the big city."

"The city, huh?"

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."

"Right away, Sir!"

She sure is energetic about her job. I respect that.

"A good time as any for a smoke..."

Dojima, smoking is bad for-and you're gone. Damn it.

"Are you in high school?"

I turned my attention back to the attendant since she was talking to me.

"Does it surprise a city girl to see how little there is out here?"

I shook my head. Not really. But then again, boredom hasn't really hit me yet since I'm still new to the place.

"There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs."

Speaking of jobs...

"Are you looking for any help right now?" I decided to be straight-forward about it since money is always nice.

The attendant chuckled and walked up to me and extended her hand out for me to shake, which I did. "Straight to point, huh? Come back some other time and I'll see what I can do for you. Oh, I should get back to work."

You do that-Whoa, I'm dizzy! I leaned against the car for support, waiting for the nausea to go away. As soon as it did, Nanako appeared out of nowhere. Is she a ninja or something cause she definitely wasn't there a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at me with worry. "Did you get carsick? You don't look too good..."

"I'm fine, Nanako-chan. Don't worry about me." I assured her, though it didn't really help since I still didn't get off the car after the wooziness had already disappeared. She just nodded her head, but the worry in her eyes still lingered.

Still...Where did that come from? Could it have been the late after-effect of the exhaustion from the long trip here?

...Eh...Nothing sleeping early won't fix.

* * *

Hello everyone, this is Lone Effortz here bringing you another chapter update to this story. Sadly, I'm disappointed in myself as well for not making this longer, but next chapter will be much more longer and have action in it to compensate for this small amount of content. This is just here to show that I haven't given up on the story yet.

Well, that's all I have to say for now so this is Lone Effortz signing out! Later!


End file.
